


Draco Malfoy and The Unbreakable Vow

by Vodka20 (Cirilla9)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Azkaban, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Death Eaters, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Half-Blood Prince AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Vodka20
Summary: The movie half-blood prince told from Draco's perspective mainly. With professor Snape's discreet help for the young Death Eater.





	

Severus walked into the cool night. Above him shined the real stars, not Dumbledore’s imitations. He needed to think and the lonely walk seemed better for that than the crowded Great Hall. He had a good deal of time anyway until the Sorting Hat would end talking and sort all the first years to the adequate Houses.

Unbreakable Vow. That one thing did not leave his mind day and night. Has he done the right thing? At times he was sure of that, he had to prove his loyalty in front of someone so faithful to the Dark Lord as Bellatrix was. But other times the doubts seized him. What if Draco will fail? Or what if he’ll succeed? Which scenario would be worse?

Severus had always admired Dumbledore for the great wizard that he was and he had been always grateful for Albus’ trust. He could not even imagine… but on the other hand there was Dracon, the innocent boy he had known almost since his birth. Maybe of two evils it was better if he, the Death Eater who had done bad things before, would fulfill this task. Maybe he could save young Malfoy’s…

\- ..this cane?

\- It's not a cane, you cretin. It's a walking stick.

Severus hastened his steps as he heard the voices. When he walked around the corner, he saw Draco wrenching his father’s cane from the security’s hands.

– It’s all right, Mr. Filch – said Severus to stop some rubbish about destroying-the-world-with-a-walking-stick that was falling from caretaker’s mouth. – I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy.

The Squib grimaced at him but stopped rummaging through Draco’s stuff. The Auror that stood there looked bored and also didn’t protest when Severus added:

\- Leave these to the house-elves. I guarantee there is nothing lethal in there.

\- Nice face, Potter! – called Draco and Severus noticed the perfect copy of James staring openly at them. He looked away after Malfoy’s comment, wiping the blood that covered half of his face. Severus forced himself not to smile, it was so easy to picture Harry’s father like this.

\- Malfoy, come with me, - he said to the blonde and threw a hand around Draco’s shoulders as the boy came to him. – I’d like to speak with you but here seems to be too much eavesdropping griffon’s ears.

Draco snorted at that but said nothing. They walked for a while until Sev deemed it far enough from Potter.

\- We need to talk about your task – he said bluntly and felt the boy tense under his arm.

\- How do you know? – hissed Draco.

\- Your mother came to me..

\- She shouldn’t! It’s my task and mine alone! It’s none of your business! – he wriggled out of Severus grip and stared up at him defiantly.

\- Actually it so happens that it is. I made the Unbreakable Vow.

Draco’s eyes went wide at this but he quickly composed himself. Like Lucius, his face was a cold mask.

– I swore to protect you, - continued Severus.

– I don’t need your protection! – shouted Draco. – He choose me, not you.

He turned to walk away but Severus grabbed him by the wrist.

– Draco, wait. Let me help you…

Young Slytherin yanked his hand free.

– No, - he said with his back to the Professor and walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco nibbled the pudding with his fork, completely not interested in eating. His thoughts were miles away. Dumbledore’s speech threw him off balance. _Once in those halls a boy just like you. Tom Riddle. Dark forces’ greatest weapon is you._ Really, why couldn’t the old fool say something of his usual nonsense?

He felt someone’s gaze on himself and turned to his right to see Crabbe looking at him expectantly.

\- What’s with you? – sneered Draco.

Crabbe lowered his eyes obsequiously.

– He wanted to eat your pudding if you don’t mind it, - said Pansy from across the table.

Draco shrugged and shoved his plate to the right. Crabbe lunged at it mumbling thanks with full packed mouths. The blonde looked at him slightly disgusted.

– Is everything all right, Draco? – Pansy didn’t back off.

– Sure. Why do you ask?

– You’ve been unusually quiet for the entire feast. You didn’t comment on Dumb’s speech though it asked for it. “Dark force are everywhere.” Seriously, it’s like a persecution complex. What, did he imagine Death Eaters are among us?

She laughed at her own joke and Draco grimaced in a pretended smile though he didn’t like it one bit what she was saying.

– And Potter! Did you saw him? He came late, all bloodied. Wonder who did it to him?

Draco  snorted.

– It’s Potter, he probably fell on a tree or something. The boy who always gets hurt.

 He  stood up from the table, leaving the rest of the Slytherins laughing and choosing their desserts. Professor Snape’s eyes followed him as he departed.

 

* * *

 

 

The day was cold and the Three Broomstick Inn was crowded. Draco sipped his firewhiskey grateful that Madame Rosmerta didn’t stick too closely to the rules that forbid selling it to the students under 17. Pansy was babbling continuously to him but he didn’t pay her much attention. She was so excited he asked her for a drink and she seemed happy just to spend time in his company, no matter how he ignored her.

Pancy was peeking at him from above the edge of her nearly finished butterbeer pint with increasing adoration. Her eyes were glassy. Draco wasn’t in the mood for her flirt and had an important task to do. He looked around. No one was paying them any attention. No signs of Potter with his redhead and mudblood. Perfect.

– I’ll go pay the bill. Wait for me.

He walked away before she had the chance to reply.

At the bar there were a few wizards, some of them talking, some already drunk but Madame Rosmerta was missing. Draco spotted her cleaning the table in the corner. He smirked, even better for his plans.

It shouldn’t be hard. During the holidays he’d trained with aunt Bella two of the Unforgivable Curses. Aunt Bella had wanted to teach him all three but mom had categorically forbidden Avada. First they had trained on the animals, then on the muggles. After the training sessions mom had been casting Obliviate on the unmagical persons.

Draco slid his hand to the pocket and took a hold of his wand. Not taking it out of his pocket he pointed at Madame Rosmerta and moved his wrist in the right way. _Imperio._ He felt the familiar rush of power seeping through his wand.

The owner of Three Broomstick Inn stopped her work and looked at him with the same docile gaze he had witnessed countless times during this summer. Pleased with himself he leaned to her ear and whispered the instructions. He passed her the box furtively and she hid it in one of the spacious pockets of her wide skirt.

Draco returned to Pansy.

– Come on, - he said taking her coat. – Let’s go somewhere else until the Inn will be invaded by  griffons. I think I saw Weasley twins near the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus was checking hufflepuff’s home works, once again astonished by their incompetence. He sighed. That were the effects of changing the teacher every year instead of engaging someone who was an expert in defense against the dark arts once and for good. Resigned, he reached for another scroll, when a breathless griffon burst into his study. The boy was telling something about the dead girl in a hospital (though Severus presumed she was alive if they took her to the hospital wing) and that McGonagall was summoning him. Severus followed the student with an unpleasant suspicion.

When he arrived, Potter was there already. With Weasley and Granger of course. They were as inseparable as Marauders once were. And they always were present where any troubles surfaced.

Severus’ fears were confirmed when Minerva told him that Dumbledore was to be the recipient of the necklace. What was Draco doing? To attract so much attention… the whole Hogwarts would gossip about this girl now.

– What do you think, Severus?

– I think that miss Bell is lucky to be alive – he said examining the necklace. It looked like the one he had seen in Borgin & Burkes. Deadly dangerous thing. The girl probably touched it through the gloves. If Albus would have touched it with bare hands.. but of course he wouldn’t be so careless.

In the background Potter was talking something grandiose about Katie’s goodness and innocence giving therefore a proof that he (just like his father) regards teachers as complete idiots who must be told what their students are like. Even though they were teaching those students longer than Potter had known them. He ended his speech with the obvious conclusion (that everyone present has reached already) that the girl has been cursed.

– Yes, she was cursed, - affirmed Minerva, apparently also vexed with Potter.

Then the boy said something that made Severus’ blood run cold.

– It was Malfoy.

How had he known? Was that even possible? Draco couldn’t be so reckless…

\- That’s a very serious accusation, Potter, - said Minerva in a stern voice.

 Severus whirled around.  

– Indeed, - he said, hoping that the boy was bluffing. He had to know for sure. – Do you have evidence?

– I just know.

Severus almost breathed with relief.

– You just… know, - he mimicked. What an impudence. To accuse someone only because he didn’t like them. The boy had more from his father than just an appearance. – Once again I am astonished by your gifts, Potter. Gifts that mere mortals can only dream of. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One.

Potter stared at him hatefully but didn’t back-talked.

– I suggest you go back to your dormitories. All of you. – Minerva send them away. – So do really you think someone wants to kill Albus? – she asked after the children were gone.

– Such a great wizard surely has many enemies. Dark Lord himself would be glad if he had died.

– But what about Potter’s…

\- Nonsense, - Severus cut her off. – In Hogsmeade many dubious individuals are crawling. It could be anyone. Of course, we must question miss Bell as soon as she is well again. And I examine the necklace closely.

He put the necklace to the box using leviosa, shut the lid and took the package with himself. At least nobody would track Draco down through the jewelry. If the boy refuses his direct help, he’ll help him from the shadow, cover up his eventual mistakes.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco stood on the Astronomy Tower, leaned against the barrier. It was dark already and he couldn’t see much besides snowflakes falling from the black sky but the cold was soothing his battered nerves.

Katie Bell was in a hospital wing. They didn’t know if she would survive. He had never liked her, just another annoying griffon, from the opposed quidditch team at that, he had still remember as once they had lost because of her goal. But Draco didn’t hate her so much to wish her death.

What a stupid griffon, he thought and his hands tightened at the barrier, she was supposed to be just a deliverer. Just a tool in his hands. Nothing would have happened to her if she wasn’t so snoopy. Why must she looked into the box, touched something that wasn’t for her. If she’d just done her part of the job, the old man would be dead already and she intact.

Draco heard the some noises from behind. Someone was coming, talking and giggling. He turned around angry that someone’s disturbing his peace. He saw one of the Weasley’s, the Potter’s sidekick, walking up the stairs with his girlfriend. They stopped every few steps to kiss each other. They were so absorbed in devouring another’s mouth that they didn’t even notice him.

– So, Weasley, - Draco said to get their attention.

They peeled off from themselves. Ron looked slightly uncomfortable at seeing him, Lavender made one of her annoying screeching noise that probably was meant to be something like “ooops”.

 – I see you’re continuing your family tradition, - teased Draco.

If they were alone, Weasley might gave up and just go somewhere else but now he wanted to impress his girlfriend.

– What do you mean? – he swallowed the bait.

Draco smiled cruelly.

 – Everyone knows Weasleys have to start making children in the school to have such a numerous family. Not enough little redheads crowded into your burrow for you? – Ron’s expression was priceless, his cheeks nearly as red as his hair. He was speechless for a moment, so Draco continued. – Though you’d better find yourself more mudbloody girl. You will disappoint your father if you chose a pureblood witch.

\- You better worry about your own father, Malfoy! Azkaban is not a very nice place to live in.

Draco snatched his wand before he even have the time think about it. All learned movements performed themselves almost without his volition. He wanted to hurt Weasley and that was the most important part of the spell.

Ron ducked in the last moment and Cruciatus passed him hitting some painting on the wall. The woman from the painting started to scream, Lavender also. Ginger took out his own wand and shoot at Draco. The spells flew between them, countered by the next curses, the lights from their wands illuminating the interior of the Astronomy Tower. Lavender run off screaming for help.

Draco was seething with rage. He threw one by one every known spell that could hurt at least a little. Soon Weasley was just defending himself against his constant attacks. Finally Draco knocked the wand out of the redhead’s hand.

He pointed at his weaponless victim. He just opened his mouth to scream the curse.

\- Expelliarmus!

The wand flew out of Draco’s grip. At the top of the stairs stood professor Snape and weeping Lavender.

\- That is outrageous! Duel between the sixth years. What example do you give younger students? Minus five points. For each one of you, - he said looking at all three of them.

\- But.. professor… - whimpered Lavender.

\- Yes, for you too, Miss Brown. You run screaming through the corridors when you should be in your dormitory hours ago. Weasley, you are also banned from Quidditch games for a month.

\- But, - protested Ron.

\- If you say one more word, I’ll remove you from the team for good.

Weasley swallowed and lowered his head.

\- Now take your wands and return to your dormitories. Not you, Malfoy, - he added as Draco moved to leave also.

Professor waited till the griffons left then addressed Draco.

\- What on earth are you doing? Unforgivable Curses at school? – he hissed in a low voice.

Draco shrugged. – He deserved it, - he said, putting his wand into the pocket.

Professor lunged at him so quickly he didn’t have the time to react. He found himself shoved onto the wall, Snape’s left forearm pressed to his chest, keeping him in place.

\- Did Katie Bell deserved to die also? – asked the black haired man, looking sharply at Draco’s face.

Draco’s lips quivered.

\- It was the accident, - he muttered. – It wasn’t my fault. She was supposed to just deliver the package. Besides she lives!

Professor’s hand covered his mouth.

\- Don’t scream. You don’t want anyone to hear it, do you?

Mr. Snape let go of him but still stood closely.

\- Draco, listen to me. I know you want to do your task alone. But, whether you like it or not, I made the Unbreakable Vow and our fates are entwined now.

\- I..

-Shut up and listen to me. I won’t interfere for now if that is what you want but let me give you an advice. Whatever you do, be careful. Don’t drawn attention to yourself. If you keep doing such stupid things, you might be expelled from Hogwarts. And if you’re expelled, what use will the Dark Lord have from you? How would you fulfill your task then?

Draco fell silent, looking into those black eyes. He didn’t have the answer for that. Professor’s talk made sense. The black haired man put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

\- Think about it. And go to your dormitory, it’s high time for that.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco walked through the corridor tossing an apple. He almost whistled with joy. Such a triumph deserved to celebrate it somehow. Earlier he had seen people going to the Slughorn’s party. Maybe he should sneak in? He was dressed better than the invited guests anyway.

After the accident with Katie and Mr. Snape’s suggestions, Draco had moved to the second part of his task. Killing the old man could wait, he would have countless occasions to do it yet. So instead of planning an assassination, Draco had been working to fix the Vanishing Cabinet. The cupboard was stuffed safely in the Room of Requirement among many useless rubbish. Draco had covered it with a cloth. It was unlikely that someone would go there and even so, know what the cabinet is, but Draco didn’t want to risk.

Lately he had been snatching small objects that could be hidden in a pocket and trying to make the Cabinet work impeccable again. The muffin hadn’t disappeared at all. Draco had spent many days to find what the problem was and when he had finally fixed it, the orange he put there had vanished. Only it hadn’t come back. Today was the day when the apple disappeared and appeared again after Draco had said the spell.

It demanded further work of course. He should regulate it perfectly, do a few tests with some living things to make sure his aunt and more distant relatives would remain unhurt after using the Vanishing Cabinet.

But right now Draco wanted to celebrate his partial success. He threw the apple down the stairs (house-elves would clean up) and directed his steps to the Potions Master’s door.

From Slughorn’s Study the sounds of music and conversation were heard. Draco came boldly to the boy standing at the guard.

\- Let me in, - he demanded in a bored tone.

The boy looked uneasy.

\- Can I see your invitation?

\- I forgot it.

\- Then your name, sir?

\- Malfoy.

The child studied the list for a few moments, his anxiousness rising.

\- I’m sorry, sir, you’re not on the list..

\- Nonsense, there must be some mistake. I’m the prefect of the Slytherin. Let me pass or you’ll be in trouble.

The boy bit his lip, thinking intensely, then, with a great dose of hesitation, opened the door for him. Draco passed him with the air of utmost tediousness.

Inside he took the glass from waiter’s tray and looked around. He saw the redhead Weasley girl, mudblood Granger, few Griffons, Loony Lovegood, and, of course, Harry Potter. What a pitiful gathering. He spotted two girls from Slytherin in the corner. They looked the same, wore the same and looked down at everyone in the room. Carrow twins. Draco went to them.

In that moment he felt someone’s hand grabbing him by the shoulder, spilling his drink.

\- What are you doing here? – panted Filch, unpleasantly close to Draco’s ear. – Trying to sneak in?

Several heads turned in their way, watching the scene.

\- Don’t touch me, you dirty squib!

Filch, ignoring his protests, dragged him by his garments to Slughorn. By now almost everyone in the room was observing them. They even stopped dancing, and the music died. Some idiot tried to take a photo but potions professor pushed down his camera.

\- I discovered this boy lurking near the door, - explained eagerly the Hogwarts caretaker. – He claims to have been invited to the party.

Draco almost heard the next question the squib wanted to ask, _what should be his punishment_ , delivered with that sadistic little smirk of his.

\- All right, I’ve sneaked in. Happy? – said Slytherin, trying to wriggle from the strong grip.

Suddenly professor Snape materialize before them.

\- I’ll escort him out, - he said looking at the young student.

Filch let go of him finally, not to gently, giving him a hard push on the back.

\- Certainly, professor, - said Draco through gritted teeth.

He walked to the door, conscious of the other man’s presence behind him, angry at all the attention he attracted and expecting to be reprimanded once again for it.

At the corridor, professor leveled with him. His gown flew around him like a bat’s wings.

\- Come with me, - he said. – We should talk.

Draco expected to be led to professor’s study so he was slightly surprised when the man choose another way. They stopped at the door to the room Draco wasn’t in yet. Severus unlocked it with a muttered spell and let him ahead.

Draco took in the surroundings. The room was small, there was a bed, an armchair, a hearth and one narrow window. On the bed lied an open book, few more rested on the only shelve on the wall. High but narrow wardrobe stood next to it. Draco realized it must have been professor’s Snape bedroom.

\- I don’t want to talk about my mission, - warned Draco. He didn’t want to speak it out loud in the corridor but here in all probability no one could hear them.

\- Don’t worry, it’s not what I’d like to discuss, - said professor. – Though when I said ‘discretion’ I didn’t mean putting yourself in the magazines news. Now if you’ll excuse me for a moment..

Draco was about to argue but Mr. Snape turned his back at him and walked to the wardrobe, opening it. He started to undid the upper buttons of his black gown. When he started to slid the robe off his shoulders Draco stuttered: - Umm.. What are you doing, professor? – and instantly regret his stupid question because it was rather obvious the older man was undressing.

But Mr. Snape answered without mocking him.

\- McLaggen threw up on my robe. I wish I could forget about how insufferable Griffons are if only for a brief moment but they kept reminding me of it, - professor explained while he stood with his back to Draco, partially covered by the open wardrobe’s door.

Draco didn’t mean to watch him but after he had glimpsed the broad shoulders and surprisingly well-muscled arms, his curiosity awoke. He shuffled a few discreet steps to the side to had a better look, feeling like some voyeur.

The gown fell to the ground, pooling at professor’s feet. Draco saw ideally formed male body, with wide torso narrowing to the slender hips. Then the black linen covered further view, contrasting nicely with the pale skin. Lower legs were visible, lean but strong.

Draco had only a moment to appreciate the view, the professor quickly put on another black robe. The blonde looked away quickly before Mr. Snape could notice his regard. The young Slytherin peeked outside the window, hoping his cheeks weren’t red. He heard wardrobe’s door being closed.

Draco’s thoughts run in totally wrong direction and he couldn’t help but wonder what professor’s front looked like. Did he have a six-pack? How somebody so old could have such a mesmerizing body anyway? The man must be above thirty. Draco didn’t even suspect what a marvelous figure hid these spacious black clothes on a daily basis.

\- Malfoy, are you listening?

\- Uh, I’m sorry, professor. I’ve got lost in my thoughts, - he stuttered. – What was that again?

Mr. Snape looked at him oddly but resumed:

\- As I was saying, your degrees are extremely lower than in the previous years. Mrs. Sinistra complains you’re absent minded on her astronomy lessons. Mrs. McGonagall said you didn’t gave her an essay she’s required as a homework. Mr. Slughorn didn’t even invite you to the Slug Club and you were an excellent student at elixirs when I taught it.

\- Are you seriously telling me to take care about my degrees, professor? I’m a deatheater now, - hissed Draco. – I’ve got more important things to do than some transmutation homework!

He whirled around and headed to the door but as he reached  for the handle, he heard the lock snapped. The young Slytherin turned back, sending an angry look at Snape.

\- Where do you think you are going? – said professor calmly, hiding his wand to the pocket. - I’m not done with you yet. Regardless of everything else, I’m still your teacher and Head of Slytherin House. I will not let you ruin the house position in rivalry with Gryffindor and watch them win the cup again. I will not allow you to squander your chances for the future life.

This picked up Draco’s attention a little.

\- This could be your last year in Hogwarts, - continued Mr. Snape. - Whether the Dark Lord wins or loses, good degrees will be helpful in finding the satisfying job in the Ministry of Magic for example.

Draco’s jaw dropped. _Whether the Dark Lord loses_? How can Severus even think about such a possibility? How could the loyal deatheater consider something like this?

 Professor sighed as the silence between them prolonged and Draco thought too lately he had been expected to answer somewhat. Mr. Snape reached for heavier arguments.

\- How can you stand that some mudblood like Granger has better results than you? How humiliating it would be if she’d got a better position in the job than you?

\- She won’t stand any competition to me when the Dark Lord wins.

\- If he wins…

\- How can you say that?! Don’t you believe in his Cause?

\- I’m just a careful man that takes all possible options into consideration. You should do the same.

The lock in the door clicked open and Malfoy left.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
